October 10, 2015/Chat log
7:11 Cfljony22 BACK i broke out of the prison 7:11 Dragonian King wb did you bring will 7:11 Cfljony22 i had to sacrifice i mean he wanted to stay for a bit he'll be back later im sure 7:12 Dragonian King suuuuuuuure 7:12 Cfljony22 auto correct Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:13 Flower1470 lol Hey Silly and Jony Sup Peep 7:13 Dragonian King hi lily 7:14 Cfljony22 hey how come Peep gets a sup sup has 3 letters in it 3 times 3 is 9 9 has 4 letters in it 7:15 Flower1470 don't start I mentioned Gravity Falls in one of my tumblr posts and now I'm getting non-stop GF blog recommendations Make it stop 7:16 Cfljony22 4 is only number that has the same amount of letters in the name as the number 1 is exactly how many spells i need to crush lily in a 1v1 OH 360 NO SCOPE MUM SHE WASNT READY HEADSHOT CROSSMAP 8/8 OG DA KING im sorry i had to 7:19 Dragonian King so lily how are you enjoying it so far ill brb dont be surprised if i disappear for an extended period of time 7:20 Flower1470 I really like it so far I am building up an arsenal of Quality Dipper pictures that I may or may not use as avatars in the future 7:21 Cfljony22 LEVEL 15 Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:21 Cfljony22 see i told u he was fine 7:21 Williamm258 hi 7:21 Cfljony22 hey will guess whos level 15 7:22 Williamm258 you 7:22 Cfljony22 your a good guesser i have a question are cottages and masions the only two houses u can get 7:32 Flower1470 ^ @Peep 7:37 Loving77 what do you mean 7:40 Cfljony22 I mean i just unlocked moving out the dorm the only two houses i can get are the mansion and the cottage do u get more as u go on or is that it 7:42 Loving77 There are houses in the crown shop (but they're super expensive) and in almost every world there are different houses you can buy there. I can show you my house if you want 7:43 Cfljony22 sure can u have different houses in different worlds? or just one main one 7:44 Loving77 You can have up to 3 houses I'm at my house now if you want to tp 7:45 Flower1470 You equip your house like gear 7:46 Cfljony22 ok im comin failed print screen 7:55 Loving77 lol 7:55 Cfljony22 they should really consider putting home further away from prt sc lol 7:56 Loving77 Can I see your house now 7:57 Cfljony22 uh i still live in a dorm 7:57 Loving77 I don't care I still want to see :P 7:57 Cfljony22 im like 1500 away from the mansion fine o_o dont ask about the two beds 7:57 Loving77 YOU HAVE TWO BEDS 7:58 Flower1470 LOL one for him and one for a lady friend 7:58 Loving77 cool I can use your crafting station lol 7:58 Cfljony22 no Why would i have two beds if it was for a lady friend 7:59 Loving77 The "Old Wizard" painting always freaked me out 7:59 Cfljony22 XD i put it right next to my bed 7:59 Flower1470 @Jony ok good point unless your lady friend is ugly 7:59 Cfljony22 true or they have a terrible personality cuz thats what really matters hoping will read that but yeah my place is a little better than yours to be fair peep 8:01 Loving77 :O THIS: File:JonyDorm.png is better than mine? why do you have everything pushed away from the wall? 8:03 Cfljony22 i heard noises coming from that wall and yeah pretty much less is more u know hehe 8:03 Flower1470 lol 8:03 Loving77 DID YOU JUST CAGE ME IN???? 8:04 Cfljony22 yup 8:04 Loving77 -_- 8:04 Cfljony22 YOU SHALL NOT PASS no NO HA 8:05 Loving77 HEY 8:05 Cfljony22 YES 8:05 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flxQB2WaPQg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT7YATOoUVs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lk7SChJ0yiQ bro jony 8:07 Cfljony22 your my prisionare now 8:07 Loving77 HA 8:07 Cfljony22 or u can do that but thats boring im a slowly close it in nicne and easy 8:13 Loving77 my legs are stuck 8:14 Cfljony22 good since were all on YOU ALL MIGHT AS WELL HELP ME WITH MY QUESTS 8:14 Loving77 too bad we can't play closet dodge on W101 8:15 Cfljony22 lol yeah cuz youd all get crushed 8:15 Flower1470 lol I totally forgot about closet dodge 8:17 Loving77 Jony do you want to get a free balance card 8:17 Cfljony22 sure......... whats the catch 8:17 Loving77 tp I think you might have to be a certain level 8:20 Cfljony22 ok what now 8:21 Loving77 talk to her find the spell that says "FREE" 8:21 Cfljony22 yeah u have to be level 22 im 15 8:22 Loving77 oh well 8:22 Cfljony22 hey peep what do u think i should choose as my secondary school 8:23 Loving77 Balance can go with pretty much anything so it depends on your preference. 8:24 Cfljony22 expect myth myth is like the worse secondary school hey lily watch this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9rymEWJX38 tell me when your done watching it 8:28 Williamm258 bro 8:29 Dragonian King yeah? 8:30 Flower1470 @Jony I've seen that before lol @Silly *narrows eyes* how long have you been back 8:31 Dragonian King 2 minutes since you asked me ok bye again 8:32 Flower1470 lol 8:34 Cfljony22 ok lily now look at the first comment of that video 8:36 Flower1470 ok and? 8:37 Cfljony22 thats it just wanted to make a john cena joke 8:38 Flower1470 what 8:39 Cfljony22 what 8:39 Flower1470 nothing you just said made sense 8:40 Cfljony22 wait we both saw the same comment right 8:41 Flower1470 im guessing we didn't oh I see it's the second comment not the first 8:41 Cfljony22 oh well that kinda ruined it didnt it 8:42 Flower1470 a little 8:43 Williamm258 bro jony did you watch the clips and did you watch the clips from yesterday 8:48 Cfljony22 uh can u send those again 8:51 Dragonian King back 8:51 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flxQB2WaPQg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT7YATOoUVshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lk7SChJ0yiQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lk7SChJ0yiQ jony bro 8:53 Cfljony22 oh yeah 8:54 Williamm258 clips from yesterday did you see it bro 8:54 Dragonian King yeah i did 8:55 Cfljony22 yeah i did tii too 8:55 Williamm258 so all 5 clips 8:55 Dragonian King ok i'm caught up now PEEP YOURE A PUMPKIN HEAD 9:02 Loving77 yea @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number49SludgeBomb.jpg 9:03 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zbc4gCkdnxg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YqehGlg6m8 yesterday clips 9:03 Dragonian King ew nice work yeah i saw those clips 9:03 Williamm258 good bye 9:04 Dragonian King bye will 9:05 Cfljony22 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:06 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:06 Dragonian King bye peep 9:07 Cfljony22 bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:10 Flower1470 ooo x2 9:11 Dragonian King oooooo 9:13 Cfljony22 ooooooooooo lily might i ask of a favor i think i have to do another castle and its for big money mind if u help? 9:45 Flower1470 sure 9:46 Cfljony22 ok tp when your ready ok thanks alot :D 9:55 Flower1470 anything else? 9:57 Cfljony22 nope not really thanks :D i got REALLY good gear from this quest uh i have this weird pet that gives a card and its a balance pet ? where did it come from lol 10:01 Flower1470 from a quest probably 10:01 Cfljony22 its a cat thug hmm welp thats good right 10:02 Flower1470 pets are always good lol 10:02 Cfljony22 how is it good to have more than one pet i have a question lily 10:07 Flower1470 You can only equip one pet at a time 10:07 Cfljony22 why do i for example have a random storm card but i didnt buy it with training points oh ok but for example i dont have an ice card 10:08 Flower1470 um Could it come from your gear? 10:10 Cfljony22 uhhhhh i dont think so 10:11 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:11 Cfljony22 see ye silly 10:11 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:20 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015